User blog:TopherGopher/SpongeFan Hunger Games: Part III: The Dream
By the end of Ben's story, the effect of the dope berries were starting to calm. One thing that was on Ben's mind by midday was who set him up for the fire trap. He knew that whoever it was, he would take his revenge. He decided to try and look for spare weapons, as that had worked well for Tanner. There was only a pack, which he assumed was for Ted. He looked inside, and he found a 3 pressurised cans, a lighter, and a pack of nails. : Ben took a moment to realise what weapon this was giving him. Soon, he thought of an idea: a grenade. He stuffed the items back into the pack, and head straight towards his camp. He poked nails into the side of the can, and put the lighter in his pocket. He also found a sharp stick to use as backup. : Meanwhile, Nick had hiked up to where Simon was laying, before running straight down again. Simon's front side was charred and red. He knows now what the force field is capable of. He carefully stepped down the mountain path, being sure to keep footing, especially with the nausea that came with the sight of Simon's corpse. Soon, though, Nick lost his footing and fell down. : : He survived, but barely. He let out a piercing cry for help, as his toes had been broken to pieces, and he could not get up. Soon, Topher came, and helped Nick up, giving him a group of sticks to use as walkers when ready. It was too much to bear, however, and Nick fell down again. Toph pulled his first aid kit out, and wrapped the toes in a gauze strip. In return for the kindness, Scrit gave Topher the bow and quiver. In return, he gave Nick some knives to defend himself with. A "Thank you" was given, and they went along. : : Meanwhile, Bob was recovering. His arm was patched up with a piece of his shirt. Maybe soon he could get a prosthetic. But not if infection sets in before the games are over. He doesn't try and think about it too much, though. He just gets his rest and William gets food. But soon, nightmares start up. Nightmares of how life will be so different without an arm. He can't write. He can't type fast. He can't even get into the shower easily. A shower. He realises that he has not bathed since the start of the games. But then again, probably no one else has. So he tries to get a dreamless sleep. Which is quite difficult of a task to achieve, with so much on his mind. : He falls into a lucid sleep. He knows he is dreaming. He knows what is happening. But in dreams, anything can happen. He picks up his arm, and plants it firmly back on his shoulder. He steps through the force field, with no harmful results. He is pushed back into the games as soon as he finds home. He feels nothing, but he knows that a knife is through his back. But yet, there is nothing happening. But then, everything stops. : Back at home, viewers are going nuts. They're either cheering for Tanner or hissing at him. Krazy is so shocked he accidentally trips on his coffee table. Soon, a cannon announces a loss. Then, when the night comes, it is confirmed official. The tributes who had lost today: : JellyfishJam38 : On the fifth day, Ben had finally found his enemy. The man who tried to set him ablaze. It couldn't have been anyone else, with the weapons he had. The one who had set up the fire trap was JCM. Ben had his frag grenades with him. He quietly snuck up to Sci's tent. Weston was out getting supplies, but John had stayed in the tent. Ben grabbed out the canister and the lighter, lit the nozzle, threw it in the tent, and ran. : As expected, the can exploded and shot nails across the tent. A cannon went off, but Ben wasn't quite sure if that was just the sound of the grenade exploding. No matter. He had a weapon. Category:Blog posts